Call Me Bad Boy
by Tatsmobs
Summary: UPDATE ! REVIEW 50/60 BARU AKU LANJUT! :D PAIR : HUNKAI. DLDR ! TYPO BERTEBARAN ! IG : Qyunjaa Kka FB : Gita Liasna Sinuhaji Twitter : @ClaalaLee WA/No telp : 08961318690
1. Chapter 1

Cast : -Oh SeHun  
-Kim JongIn  
Other Cast : -Park ChanYeol  
-D.O KyungSoo  
-Wu YiFan  
-Zhang Yixing

Romance/humor/BxB/YAOI/BL/abal/NoCopas/Aneh/Gaje/Amatiran

"Sampai kapanpun kalian memanglah kumpulan laki-laki Jalang !" Ucap Soojung kasar kepada sekumpulan laki-laki yang sedang asik menyantap makan siang mereka di kantin.

"Abaikan." Ucap salah satu laki-laki –ChanYeol- santai masih sambil menyantap makan siangnya dengan tenang.

"YAK !, KALIAN LAKI-LAKI JALANG !" Teriak Soojung sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke sekumpulan laki-laki yang disebutnya jalang.

"Dia mendekat. JongIn, Bagaimana ini ?" Bisik Yixing sambil menyenggol-nyenggol Lengan laki-laki yang adadisebelahnya.

"tenanglah, Hyung. Habiskan makanan mu." JongIn tersenyum tipis kearah Yixing dan dibalas Yixing dengan poutan bibir dan anggukan lucu.

"Hei, Kim Jalang !, kau dengar aku tidak !?" Soojung berdiri disamping JongIn yang sedang asik menyantap makan siang nya. JongIn yang mendengar ucapan Soojung hanya bisa menahan emosi dengan cara berdiam diri, JongIn laki-laki dan laki-laki tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan pada perempuan. "Kau tuli ya ?" Soojung memandang JongIn sinis.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berkata seperti itu, Nona. Kau perempuan." ChanYeol berucap dingin dan itu mampu membuat Soojung terkejut walau hanya beberapa detik,selanjutnya dia kembali tenang dan tetap menatap JongIn dengan pandangan sinis.

"Jangan ikut campur, Park. Kau pun sama saja, merebut kekasih orang." Soojung berucap dingin.

"Kau !" ChanYeol bangkit dari duduknya dan menunjuk wajah Soojung dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu menatap Soojung tajam."ChanYeol, Tahan emosi." KyungSoo ikut bangkit,lalu menahan lengan ChanYeol.

"Apa !? Aku tidak berurusan denganmu, aku berurusan dengan nya." Soojung menatap ChanYeol menantang,lalu beralih menunjuk JongIn dengan dagunya. Angkuh."Hei, JongIn !, ini terakhir kali nya aku peringatkan padamu ! Jauhi SeHun ! dia kekasihku !, Mengerti ?" Soojung memegang pundak JongIn dan meremasnya kuat, JongIn yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa meringis lirih.

"DENGAR TIDAK,SIH !?" Soojung menyentak pundak JongIn kasar, JongIn yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa menatap Soojung ,KyungSoo,dan Yixing hanya dapat memutar kedua bola mata mereka malas saat melihat tingkah Soojung.

Soojung itu cantik,namun kelakuan nya seperti binatang. Pantas Oh SeHUn kekasihnya melupakannya dan lebih memilih 'berkencan' bersama sahabat mereka, JongIn. Laki-laki manis berparas cantik,berkulit tan, dan memiliki badan bak model Victoria Secret yang dikagumi dan diincar seluruh murid laki-laki di sekolah yang berstatus SEME.

"Hah, Aku bosan. Kau tidak bosan ya ?" JongIn yang sedari tadi bungkam,akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Jalang ?" Soojung menatap JongIn tajam dan dibalas JongIn dengan tatapan malas.

"Setiap hari saat makan siang,kau akan berteriak dikantin dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Kau mengatakan aku jalang ? Ya Tuhan, Jung Soojung ! apa kau mempunyai cermin ?" JongIn menatap Soojung dengan tatapan bertanya dan dibalas Soojung dengan dahi mengeryit."Tidak, Ya ? Aku memiliki cermin. Berbentuk kepala Beruang, SeHun yang membeli kan nya untukku. Ingin pinjam ?" JongIn merogoh kantong kemeja seragam nya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cermin berbentuk kepala beruang berwarna cokelat. Soojung hanya bungkam menatap cermin ditangan JongIn.

ChanYeol,KyungSoo,dan Yixing yang melihat Soojung terdiam langsung menyeringai senang.

"Perempuan tidak tahu diri, Bukan nya kau yang jalang ?. Teriak kan mu seperti orangutan, Perempuan macam apa kau ini ? aku saja tidak pernah,seperti mu. Pantas SeHun meninggalkan mu dan lebih memilih 'berkencan' denganku." JongIn menyeringai lebar sambil memasukkan cermin pemberian SeHun tadi kedalam kantong kemeja seragamnya.

"Tidak usah merasa senang !, SeHun bahkan pernah membelikan ku cermin yang lebih bagus dan mahal daripada milikmu,itu !" SooJung menatap JongIn kesal, Dia sudah dipermalukan. Dia tidak suka.

"Oh, iya ? Baguslah. Gunakan untuk berkaca." JongIn berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan kantin diikuti oleh ketiga sahabatnya.

"TUNGGU !" Soojung berteriak sambil menatap JongIn sengit, JongIn membalikkan badan nya lalu balas menatap Soojung dengan wajah datar. "SeHun akan kembali padaku, lihat nanti." Ucap Soojung geram,JongIn hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa kecil.

Dia tak habis fikir,ternyata ada juga perempuan seperti Jung Soojung ini. Mengerikan.

"terserahmu, Jalang," JongIn membalikan tubuhnya,lalu lanjut melangkah meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

"Sayang." Sebuah suara menghentikkan langkah kaki JongIn bersama ketiga sahabat nya.

"Ah, Sehunna.." JongIn menatap SeHun manja, SeHun yang melihat tingkah kekasih cantiknya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Kau disini,sejak tadi ?" JongIn menarik tangan SeHun agar mendekat padanya.

"Ya, sejak kau bertengkar. Sudah cantik jago berbicara juga. Kau hebat, terlihat indah." SeHun mengelus pipi JongIn dengan punggung tangan nya, JongIn yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menikmatinya.

TBC

duh,ancur ya?  
Ada yang mau lanjut ff ini? Min 10 review, aku lanjut.  
Mau rate T atau M ? Keluarga kecil SeHun kayaknya bakal aku hentikan deh.  
Tapi, kalau masih banyak yang berminat Keluarga Kecil SeHun. Insya Allah aku lanjutin lagi 


	2. Chapter 2

Call Me Bad Boy

Chapter 2

Cast : -Oh SeHun  
-Kim JongIn  
Other Cast : -Park ChanYeol  
-D.O KyungSoo  
-Wu YiFan  
-Zhang Yixing

Romance/sedikit humor/BxB/YAOI/BL/abal/NoCopas/Aneh/Gaje/Amatiran

Ternyata 'agak' banyak yang suka. Nih aku kasih :D

.

.

.

SeHun memandang Soojung yang sedang asik mengoceh tak jelas dihadapan nya. Disamping dirinya ada laki-laki manis berparas cantik yang berstatus Kekasih nya, Selingkuhan maksudnya. Ingat, SeHun belum mengakhiri hubungan nya dengan Soojung. Seharusnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu, Sehun dan Jongin sudah dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi, karena si Jalang – itu kata Jongin- mereka jadi bertahan di sekolah seperti ini.

"Menyingkirlah." SeHun berucap datar sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin erat, Jongin yang berada disamping Sehun hanya memandang malas kearah Soojung yang menatapnya sinis.

"Kau rela mencampakkan ku hanya untuk laki-laki Jalang,macam dia?!" Soojung menunjuk wajah Jongin sambil menatap Sehun yang memandang Soojung datar.

"Bahkan kau lebih jalang."

"Diam kau, Jalang! Jangan ikut campur dalam masalahku dan Sehun!" Soojung menatap Jongin tajam, lalu beralih menatap Sehun.

"Aku juga kekasihnya. Kau yang jalang, bukan aku. Sehun dia mengatakan aku Jalang." JongIn mempoutkan bibirnya lucu sambil menatap Sehun yang balas menatap nya dengan tatapan gemas.

"Aku bilang diam!?"

"Seharusnya kau yang diam." Sehun berucap datar dan memandang Soojung dingin.

"Dengar itu." Jongin menatap Soojung dengan pandangan mengejek. Soojung menatap sehun dengan ekspresi aneh, Sehun yang menatap ekspresi aneh Soojung hanya bisa menahan tawa.

"Ayo pulang, Sehunna..." Jongin merengek dan menarik-narik lengan seragam Sehun.

"Baik, ayo pulang." Balas Sehun singkat. JongIn tersenyum manis lalu melangkah bersama Sehun yang menarik tangan nya lembut.

"Sehun, aku belum selesai!" Protes Soojung.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Sehun. Mari pulang." Jongin tersenyum lucu kearah Sehun. Sehun ikut-ikutan tersenyum, walau tipis. "Kau tampan bila tersenyum. Terus tersenyum untukku, Tampan." Jongin mencolek dagu Sehun, genit. Sehun yang melihat tingkah Jongin hanya terkekeh geli.

"Lucu sekali, kekasih siapa sih?" Sehun mencium pipi kanan kai gemas, Jongin terkekeh lucu.

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan nya pada Jongin, lalu beralih merengkuh pinggang Jongin erat."kekasih siapa?"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu, aku selingkuhan mu."

"Kau kekasih ku, sayang." JongIn menggeleng pelan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, ekspresi sedihnya yang lucu.

"Bukan. Kekasih mu itu Soojung, bukan aku." Jongin memandang Sehun kesal,kemudian berjalan dengan lebih cepat agar mendahului Sehun. JongIn ngambek.

"Kau marah ?"

"Tentu saja. Putus kan Soojung, baru aku akan menjadi kekasihmu." Jongin memandang Sehun dengan kedua bola mata membulat, bermaksud mengancam. Sehun yang melihat cara mengancam Jongin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah menembakmu. Apa itu kurang?" Sehun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jongin,lalu kembali merengkuh pinggang Jongin. "Memutuskan Soojung itu sama saja seperti memulai perang dunia ketiga."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Aku menjadikan mu kekasihku-"

"Selingkuhan." Potong Jongin cepat.

"Baiklah. Selingkuhan saja, kau diganggu terus. Bagaimana bila aku memutuskan nya?"Sehun memandang Jongin,menunggu respon Jongin.

"Kau lupa. Aku ini jago melawan. Jadi, ayo putuskan dia." Jongin menatap Sehun dengan senyuman menggoda miliknya. Sehun yang melihat senyuman menggoda Jongin hanya tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya,lalu berdiri dihadapan Jongin. "Apa yang akan kau berikan untuk ku, bila aku memutuskan Jalang itu?" Sehun menyerigai tampan.

Jongin yang melihat seringai tampan Sehun pun langsung tertawa nakal. "kau ingin apa, Sayang?" Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya kearah Sehun, lalu mengelus-elus dada bidang Sehun yang tersembunyi dibalik baju seragam nya dengan manja.

"Apapun? Aku boleh meminta apapun?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya nakal.

"Tentu."

"Hole ketat berwarna merah muda milikmu sayang, untuk penis besarku. Boleh kah?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tajam nya, yang demi tuhan sangat terlihat sexy.

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung tertawa kecil. "uhh..., Kata-katamu membuat sesuatu dibagian belakang tubuhku menjadi gatal." Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan bokong besarnya menggoda.

Sehun yang melihat pergerakan bokong Jongin hanya bisa menyeringai kembali. "Butuh bantuan? Penis ku ahli nya dalam urusan garuk-menggaruk. Apalagi menggaruk Hole nakalmu."

"Benarkah? Bisa contohkan?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya. Demi tuhan, Sehun sedang menahan nafsu nya. Sehun ingin sekali menelanjangi tubuh laki-laki manis berparas cantik dihadapan nya ini.

"Dengan senang hati."

Jongin menghentikan pergerakan Sehun yang ingin menarik nya menuju parkiran. "Tidak sekarang tampan. Nanti, saat kau sudah memutuskan Jalang itu."

TBC

Eheheh,hai :D  
maaf banyak typo menyebar ya, maklum sekali buat kaga diperiksa ulang :D  
kalo ada yang mau tanya-tanya seputar saya (Ngarep) boleh ko  
Bisa lewat riview atau WA aku 08961318690 atau 08961363190  
Oh,atau add fb aku Gita Liasna Sinuhaji atau Githa Liasna Sinuhaji  
Atau follow Twitter aku ClaalaLee Atau Ig aku Qyunjaa_kka  
Ehehe,maaf promote :D

Buat KKS (Keluarga Kecil Sehun), Aku mau banget ngelanjutin nya.  
Tapi aku bingung, mau bikin apa lagi ceritanya ? Aku takut kalian gasuka lagi.  
Kalo ada yang punya saran ide cerita bisa kasih tau aku  
Makasih buat kalian yang udah Review, aku sayang kalian :*  
Selalu support aku ya :*

Review sampe 25 baru aku lanjut :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya**...

Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung tertawa kecil. "uhh..., Kata-katamu membuat sesuatu dibagian belakang tubuhku menjadi gatal." Jongin menggoyang-goyangkan bokong besarnya menggoda.

Sehun yang melihat pergerakan bokong Jongin hanya bisa menyeringai kembali. "Butuh bantuan? Penis ku ahli nya dalam urusan garuk-menggaruk. Apalagi menggaruk Hole nakalmu."

"Benarkah? Bisa contohkan?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan polosnya. Demi tuhan, Sehun sedang menahan nafsu nya. Sehun ingin sekali menelanjangi tubuh laki-laki manis berparas cantik dihadapan nya ini.

"Dengan senang hati."

Jongin menghentikan pergerakan Sehun yang ingin menarik nya menuju parkiran. "Tidak sekarang tampan. Nanti, saat kau sudah memutuskan Jalang itu."

Chapter 3  
 **  
Call Me Bad Boy**

Cast : -Oh SeHun  
-Kim JongIn  
Other Cast : -Park ChanYeol  
-D.O KyungSoo  
-Wu YiFan  
-Zhang Yixing  
-Byun BaekHyun  
Rate : M

Romance/sedikit humor/BxB/YAOI/BL/abal/NoCopas/Aneh/Gaje/Amatiran

Maaf kalau semakin kesini semakin jelek,ancur,dan ga nyambung  
Udh berusaha,tolong hargai

"Setidaknya, biarkan penis besarku merasakan kehangatan mulut hangatmu sayang." Sehun mengusap bibir penuh berwarna pink milik Jongin dengan lembut.

"Oh, Haruskah?"

Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangan Jongin pada lehernya,lalu menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan nakal. "Anggap mulutmu jaminan nya." Sehun mengusap bokong Jongin dan sesekali meremasnya kuat.

"..."

"ayolah, sayang."

"..."

Jongin melepaskan kelungan tangan nya pada leher Sehun, lalu menatap Sehun dengan senyuman nakalnya. "Ayo kemobil, akan kuberikan yang kau mau. Tampan." Jongin mengerling nakal kearah Sehun dan menarik tangan Sehun menuju parkiran.

Sehun menyeringai lebar sambil memperhatikan bokong Jongin yang bergoyang-goyang saat Jongin berjalan. Ah, melihatnya saja Sehun sudah tahu kalau Bokong Jongin pasti kenyal dan enak untuk digigit.

"Cepat."

Sehun lebih melebarkan lagi seringai nya saat mereka sudah sampai menunggu waktu lebih lama, Sehun langsung bergerak memasuki mobilnya dan diikuti oleh Jongin yang juga memasuki mobil. Mereka duduk dikursi bagian tengah.

"jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Kau terlihat ingin memakanku." Jongin mempoutkan bibir nya lucu,lalu menatap Sehun kesal.

Sehun yang melihat Ekspresi Jongin hanya terkekeh gemas,lalu menarik Jongin mendekat padanya. "Aku memang ingin 'memakan' mu. Tapi, nanti. Sekarang kau yang 'memakan' ku."

"Baiklah." Jongin menatap Sehun nakal,lalu beralih menatap kearah selengkangan Sehun yang menggembung. "Dia bangun."

"Keluarkan."Sehun membuka sabuk celana seragamnya,sambil menatap Jongin yang menatap selengkangan nya.

"Baiklah." Jongin membuka pengait celana dan resleting nya,lalu menundukkan kepalanya kearah selengkangan Sehun.

"Cepat, manis."Sehun mendorong kepala Jongin kasar,Jongin yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sehun hanya bisa terkekekh geli.

"Sabar." Jongin menatap Sehun,lalu mencium Penis besar yang sudah tegang milik Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Buka." Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang asik menciumi Penisnya. "ayolah,sayang."

"hmphh.." Jongin menghirup bau Khas penis Sehun, sambil memejamkan matanya. Bau Penis Sehun mampu membuat Hole nya berkedut dan gatal. Kalau begini, Jongin mau-mau saja digenjot dengan Sehun.

"jangan hanya diciumi sayang." Sehun mengeluarkan Penisnya dari Underwear yang dikenakan nya. Kini, Penis Sehun tidak terhalang oleh apapun dan berada didepan mata Jongin secara nyata. Jongin yang melihat bentuk dan ukuran penis Sehun langsung menggigit bibirnya menahan hasrat.

"Oh, lihat betapa gagahnya dia. Apa ini muat untuk Hole ku yang lapar?" Jongin menyentuh penis Sehun,lalu mengocoknya dengan tempo lambat. Menatap Sehun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan nafsu.

"Tentu. Bahkan, dia bisa membuatmu ketagihanhh..ahhh.." Sehun mendesah lirih diakhir kalimat, karena Jongin yang meremas penisnya dengan keras. "Ohhh..Sepertihh..ituhh.."

"Kau menikmatinya, tampan?" Jongin menusuk-nusuk lubang yang berani dikepala penis Sehun dengan jari lentiknya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah penis Sehun.

"Yes,.. Ohhh..."Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menjilat-jilat penisnya dengan semangat. "Kau kelihatan lebih cantik saat menjilati penisku, sayang." Sehun mengelus rambut berwarna Cokelat halus milik Jongin.

Jongin menggigit Kepala penis Sehun dnegan gemas, Sehun yang dibegitukan bukan nya kesakitan malah mendesah keenakan. "Aku memang cantik." JongIn mengocok penis sehun kuat sambil menatap wajah Sehun dengan senyuman polosnya.

"Oh, bahkan disaat kau mengocok penisku pun. Wajahmu masih bisa terlihat polos." Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin lembut lalu mengarahkan bibir Jongin kearah Penisnya. "Kulum."

Jongin memasukkan setengah penis Sehun kedalam mulut mungilnya,lalu mengulumnya sesekali akan menggit dan menyedotnya keras."Hmphhh...Ahhhh.."mendesah diantara kulumannya pada Penis Sehun.

"Terus mendesah sayang. Cepatlah." Sehun menatap Jongin yang menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan semangat."Kau bisa merasakan Precum ku?"Sehun menatap Jongin yang menggangguk semangat.

"enwhakkhh.."

"Ahhh...terus hisap bila enak." Sehun menjambak rambut Jongin agak kasar, lalu membantu Jongin menaik-turunkan kepalanya dengan kasar.

Jongin yang dijambak,hanya memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menyedot kuat penis Sehun. Berharap Sehun keluar. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit dan Sehun tidak keluar-keluar. Mulut Jongin pegal.

"Cummhhh..." Sehun menarik kepala Jongin agar melepas kuluman nya,lalu mengocok penis sendiri dengan kasar.

"Sehunhh.." Jongin menatap penis Sehun yang mengeluarkan banyak precum dengan tatapan sayu dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri. "hmphhh.." Jongin menjilat precum yang keluar dari kepala penis Sehun.

"AHHHH..!" Sehun keluar,Jongin yang masih berada didekat penis Sehun tentu saja terkena muncratan Sperma Sehun. Seluruh wajahnya penuh dengan muncratan Sperma Sehun, Bahkan, ada yang masuk kedalam mulut Jongin dan tertelan. "Cantik." Sehun berucap lirih saat melihat wajah Jongin yang penuh dengan Sperma nya.

"Ini enak." Jongin menjilat-jilat Sperma Sehun yang masih tersisa di penis Sehun yang setengah tegang.

TBC

Yooo :D,hehehe maaf kurang hot :D  
ini aku bikin nya aja gemeteran :D, buat KKS kayanya bakal aku liburin (?) dulu, aku mau fokus ke ff ini dulu...  
Maaf kalo aneh dan makin ga nyambung, makasih buat kalian yang baca ff aku  
akun FF aku agak error,jadi review kalian ga kebaca semua  
Love you :*  
Aku lanjut kalau review udah 60 :D  
Maaf kalau ada TYPO,aku ga meriksa soalnya  
asal jadi langsung di post :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Call Me Bad Boy**

 **Cast :**  
Oh SeHun  
Kim JongIn

 **Other Cast :**  
Park ChanYeol  
D.O Kyungsoo  
Wu YiFan  
Zhang Yixing  
Byun BaekHyun  
 **  
Rate : M  
**  
 **Disclaimer :  
C**erita ini Murni ide saya dan ini cerita milik saya.  
Sehun milik Kai milik Sehun, milik orangtua dan juga Agensi.  
Saya hanya meminjam nama demi kelangsungan cerita ini,tidak lebih.  
terimakasih.

Romance/sedikit humor/BxB/YAOI/BL/abal/NoCopas/Aneh/Gaje/Amatiran

DLDR ! TYPO BERTEBARAN ! GASUKA YAOI ! KELUAR ! GASUKA HUNKAI ! SONO !  
Maaf telat update, silahkan baca

.

.

"Soojung, dia mendekati kekasihmu!"

"Soojung lihat itu!"

Soojung menatap geram pemandangan didepan matanya, dimana ada Sehun yang sedang melangkah bersama teman-teman nya dengan senyuman tampan diwajahnya. Bahkan, dengan Soojung saja Sehun tidak pernah tersenyum setampan itu.

Soojung meremas nampan yang ada dikedua tangan nya sambil menatap Jongin yang mencium pipi kanan Sehun dengan pandangan tajam. "Sekali jalang, tetaplah jalang."

"Soojung, dia-"

"Diam, Taeyeon ! kau makin merusak moodku !, pergi kau !" Soojung menatap Taeyeon tajam, Taeyeon yang ditatap tajam seperti itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Soojung.

Soojung melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sehun dan Jongin yang sedang duduk berdua sambil menyantap makan siang. "Jalang !"

"Uh ?" Jongin menatap Taeyeon dengan tatapan polos bercampur bingung. "Kau memanggilku?"

"Ck !, sok polos."

"Soojung." Sehun berucap datar.

"Sehun, seharusnya kau-"

"Kita putus." Potong Sehun cepat.

Soojung menatap Sehun dengan wajah terkejut."Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya. Kita putus." Sehun menatap Soojung sebentar, lalu beralih menatap Jongin yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Yixing.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan ku Sehun!"

Sehun menatap Soojung kembali masih dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin. "Tentu bisa. Memangnya kau siapa? Lagian, aku bosan denganmu."

Soojung menatap Sehun sambil meneteskan airmatanya. "Ini semua karena kau jalang!" Soojung melempar nampan yang dia pegang ke lantai kantin,lalu beralih menjambak rambut belakang Jongin kasar.

"Akh!" Jongin meringis sakit sambil menggenggam tangan Soojung yang menjambak rambutnya. "Sehun! bantu aku!" Rengek Jongin pada Sehun.  
Sehun terkejut menatap Soojung yang menjambak rambut Jongin."Soojung!, lepas!" Sehun menggenggam tangan Soojung sambil berusaha melepaskan jambakan nya.

"Tidak! dia pantas mendapatkan ini!, Dasar laki-laki jalang! Perebut kekasih orang!" soojung menggoyang-goyangkan kepala Jongin kasar masih sambil menjambak rambut Jongin, mungkin bebeapa helai rambut Jongin ada yang rontok. "Rasakan ini!"

"SOOJUNG !" teriak seseorang dari jauh, memmbuat Soojung dan semua orang yang ada dikantin terdiam.

"Yifan." Lirih Sehun.

Jongin mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap seseorang yang ternyata Yifan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Yifanie Hyung, sakit."

Soojung melotot kaget menatap Yifan yang menatap nya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin. "Yi-Yifan." Ucap Soojung terbata-bata.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari tangan beruang manisku." Yifan melangkahkan kedua tungkai kaki jenjangnya kearah Soojung yang masih menjambak rambut Jongin.

"Dia-"

"Lepaskan. Kau tidak dengar?" Potong Yifan dengan intonasi suara yang dingin.

Soojung melepaskan jambakan nya dengan tak rela sambil menatap Yifan dengan tatapan malas. "Ck!, menyebalkan." Lirihnya.

"Kau kembali lebih cepat." Chanyeol melirik jam tangan yang ada dipergelangan tangan nya, lalu menatap Yifan dengan wajah datar nya. "Kenapa?"

Yifan melangkahkan –lagi- kaki nya kearah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak merindukan ku, dobi?" Yifan mengelus pipi tembam Chanyeol lembut.

"Tidak." Ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja?" Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Yifan yang berada di pipinya lalu menatap Yifan dingin. "Ini membosankan. Aku ke kelas duluan, Jongie." Chanyeol melangkah kan kakinya keluar dari kantin meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Chanyeol." Jongin memanggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Biarkan dia, sayang. Kita selesaikan dulu masalah ini." Yifan tersenyum tampan kearah Jongin yang menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya yang berkedip-kedip lucu. "Jadi, ada apa ini?"

"Sehun memutuskanku!" Adu Soojung.

"Aku bosan." Ucap Sehun singkat.

"Sehun ingin menjadi kekasihku." Jongin menatap Yifan dengan wajah polos.

"Lalu?"

"Jongin meledekku." Bohong Soojung.

Yixing menatap Soojung kesal. "Teruslah berbohong Soojung, maka kupatahkan lehermu." Melangkah mendekati Yifan, lalu menatap Soojung dengan tatapan mengejek dan wajah sinis. "Licik."

"Kebenaran nya?"

"dia tidak terima diputuskan oleh Sehun, lalu menuduh Jongin dan menjam-"

"Aku tahu dia menjambak Jongin." Potong Yifan datar dan cepat. "Memangnya kau Siapa?" Yifan menatap Soojung dingin.

"Aku-"

"Jung Soojung, anak dari Tuan Jung sang pemilik perusahaan Jung Corp. ? Betul?" Yifan menatap Soojung remeh.

"Itu kau tahu. Akan ku adukan kalian pada Appa ku, karena su-"

"Maka akan kubuat kau dan keluarga mu seketika melarat." Potong Yifan –lagi-

Soojung menatap Yifan sinis sambil menunjuk wajah Yifan."Kau mengancamku?"

"Buat dia melarat. Aku benci dia." Jongin menatap Soojung sinis, lalu bergelayut manja dilengan Yifan. "Yifan Hyung."

"Diam kau jalang!."

Soojung ingin menjambak rambut Jongin lagi, namun terhenti karena omongan Yifan. "Lakukanlah. Jambak sesukamu." Ucap Yifan datar.

"Apa yang kau katakan Yifan?" Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam dan fokus pada bukunya,akhirnya angkat bicara karena perkataan Yifan.  
"Maka akan kupastikan kau benar-benar melarat." Yifan menatap Jongin lembut. "Jangan pernah sentuh Adik manisku."

Jongin melepaskan pelukan nya pada lengan Yifan, lalu beralih memeluk lengan Sehun yang berada disampingnya dengan posesif. "Sehun milikku." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah imutnya.

"Akan kuadukan! Aku tidak peduli! Appa ku tidak akan melarat!" Soojung melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Dia pergi. Kau berhasil Kim besar." Yixing menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Yifan yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. "Berhenti menatapku denga ekspresi tembok mu itu, Tonggos."

"Ucapkan lagi, maka kupecahkan bibir sexymu itu Zhang."

Jongin menatap Yifan dan Yiixng yang sedang berdebat dengan tatapan polosnya, masih sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Sehun. "Yifan Hyung, Bagaiman dengan Chanyeol?" Ucap Jongin pelan.

"Ah, kau benar. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dengan 'jalang' Sexy ku itu. Sampai nanti." Yifan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin. "Hei, orang-orang bodoh! Ayo ikut!, jangan ganggu 2 orang itu." Yifan berteriak sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang menatap nya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sialan, si naga itu." Yixing berucap sinis sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kantin,disamping nya ada Kyungsoo yang sedang asik dengan ponselnya.

Sehun menatap Yifan, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing yang melangkah keluar kantin. "Mereka pergi."

"Um, memang kenapa?"

"Janjimu,manis." Ucap Sehun singkat sambil menatap Jongin lapar.

"Ah, tentu tampan." Jongin mengerling nakal kearah Sehun sambil meraba lengan Sehun sensual.

"Kutunggu."

"Besok malam. Dirumahmu."

Cupp

Jongin mengecup Bibir Sehun Sekilas, lalu tersenyum nakal kearah Sehun. "tentu. Nikmati aku Sepuasmu sayang."

TBC

 **Big Thanks To :  
**  
 **Jelita Jung , saphire always for onyx , tokisaki , ohkim9488 , , nabilapermatahati , novisaputri09 , typo's hickeys , Wendyblu , htyoung , oohsehun12 , geash , diannurmayasari15 , M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238 , Sejin kimkai , , Nadia , Jun-yo , Athiyyah417 , Nisrina443 , , aldianorkpop , hunkaiii , kimkaaa , puji942 , Dwi365 , kharisma shima , Guest (Itu bukan banci ohkai, itu centil –") , Mizukami Sakura-chan , Wiwitdyas1 , utsukushii02 , Miekha , CNU95 , SooiebabyUke , sejin kimkai , cute , yuvikimm97 , Anon , KimChanChan0630 , GYUSATAN , ParkJitta , Hun94Kai88 , BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim .**

 **Terima kasih banget, udah Review :')**

Holla !

duh-duh, maaf telat update ya  
Banyak kendala, jangan kecewa oke? (y)  
akun FF ku rada error dan baru bener akhir-akhir ini, senang sekali...  
Hehehe :D, ada yang punya WhatsApps? Mungkin kita bisa berteman  
kalo ada,tulis di review ya?  
Siapa yang minta adegan NC? Insya allah chapt depan :D, Seneng dah :D

Makasih buat yang udah ngefollow dan ngefavorite'in FF aneh bin jelek ini  
maaf kalau makin ancur ya,sayangkuh hehehe  
Oh iya, aku ini 99L dan aku cewe (jomblo pula) –"  
Yang dibawah aku mungkin bisa panggil aku Eonnie/Noone (bener ga nulisnya?)  
Buat yang diatas aku mungkin bisa panggil aku dengan Saengi/Cho (Bener lagi ga nulisnya?)  
Makasih juga buat yang udah ngasih saran nya

sepertinya beberapa chapt lagi akan END 


End file.
